Sans Règles
by Manoe
Summary: On peut signer un pacte de différentes manières. Avec une plume, avec son sang. Eux choissisent de le faire du bout du doigt dans les restes de sauce de leur assiette.


_Salut les jeunes!_

_Bon toujours le même topos, c'est-à-dire que je n'ai rien inventé, c'est tout du JKR. Quoique, je suis pas sûre qu'elle apprécie beaucoup ce que jai fais de ses personnages, m'enfin..._

_Sinon, que dire... D'abord, merci à Archea parce que quand même, j'aurais l'air bien maligne moi, sans une bêta aussi chouette... Surtout que la pauvre à plein de boulot et que je lui en rajoute une couche par dessus, honte à moi T___T Dès que je trouve un retourneur de temps, promis, je te fais pleins de dessin Choupinette!_

_Ah ben oui tant qu'on y est, je remercie tout mes gentils reviewers pour leurs petits (et grands) mots d'encouragement, ça fait du bien et ça motive :D __Et je leur demande pardon aussi parce que pour ceux qui attendent la suite de Scoubidou, ça va viendre, mais je suis dans un chapitre compliqué (comprendre : triste) et c'est pas du tout ma tasse de thé. Je rame à mort et j'ai hate d'en sortir. Cependant réjouissez vous, comme il comporte une partie difficile, et qu'il aura été très long à venir, je m'efforcerai de le faire le plus long possible :) _

_Ah et puisqu'on y est, je fais un petit coup de pub: primo, pour ceux qui vraiment en on marre d'attendre, sur mon profil, le homepage vous menent directement sur mon Lj avec tous mes dessins. Et peut être un jour, des illustrations de mes propres histoires..._

_Secundo: toujours pour ceux qui en ont marre d'attendre, et qui ne connaissent pas (oh la honte) faites moi plaisir et allez dans mes favoris. J'y ai mis toute une sélection de fics qui font du bien par ouk__sa__pass avec entre autre des auteurs qui méritent d'être citées, comme Archea (evidement, je ne m'entoure que des meilleurs ;D) Tara, Julielal, Arcadiane, et j'en oublie... _

_Enfin, une petite sélection de musiques qui m'ont aidées à écrire ce trucs/texte : "Belleville Rendez Vous" par -M-; "Hide and Seek" par Imogen Heap; "A Change Is Gonna Come" par Seal; "Someday"(tiré du film August Rush) par Mark Mancina; "jeune, Je Ne Savais Rien" par Thomas Dutronc; "Dream a Little Dream of Me" par Ella Fitzgerald (évidement :x); et "La Complainte de la Butte" par Rufus Wainwright._

_Sur ce, bon lecture!_

Sans Règles

On ne peut pas dire qu'après sa fin, la guerre ait emporté avec elle toutes les hostilités. On exècre encore les loups garous, on méprise encore les moldus, on dédaigne encore les elfes de maisons, les hybrides, les noirs, les Arabes, les homosexuels, bref, tout le monde se déteste et ça ne risque pas de changer de si tôt.

Cependant la guerre a bouleversé beaucoup de choses et beaucoup de monde. C'est pour ça que trois adolescents qui s'entre-déchiraient avec enthousiasme il y à vingt ans, sont devenus trois hommes qui se retrouvent quatre fois par mois pour renouveler un accord fragile entre quelques verres.

oOo

C'est chez Severus, que s'ouvre le bal et que les deux derniers Maraudeurs se rendent. Snape s'est installé dans une ancienne petite maison moldue en pierre qui semble abandonnée. Elle ressemble juste à un gros débarras d'objets en tous genres laissés à l'intérieur. Lui s'est contenté de repousser contre les murs les trois roues de charrettes, de redonner un coup de neuf à l'armoire, de retaper les chaises et en règle générale de réutiliser tout ce qu'il y avait. Il dit toujours avec un sourire en coin qu'il est à sa place au milieu des vieilles choses brisées. Ils frappent à la porte, mais n'attendent pas la réponse, parce qu'elle ne viendra pas. Ils entrent, posent manteaux et chaussures, et systématiquement Sirius murmure quelques mots, comme s'il rentrait à la maison après une journée de boulot.

La pièce que les trois hommes préfèrent, c'est le salon, où ils mangent. Lorsqu'ils en franchissent le seuil, il leur faut toujours un instant pour s'habituer au manque d'éclairage. La lumière et l'ombre inversent leurs places et pendant que l'une se tapit dans les coins, sous les lampadaires et sur les bougies, l'autre, s'étend dans la pièce comme si la chaleur avait une couleur. Parce qu'il fait chaud chez Severus Snape. Il fait très chaud même, tellement chaud, que le propriétaire est en chemise à manches courtes et pieds nus. Fini la précision presque militaire avec laquelle il enfilait ses vêtements, il organisait ses cours, il rangeait ses appartements. La seule organisation qu'il garde c'est celle de ses préparations, qu'elles soient potions ou plats. Maintenant on mange dans de gros fauteuils ou bien assis par terre, à même le tapis, en tailleur, à genoux ou sur le ventre, dans la toute petite pièce, à moitié encombrée par l'énorme âtre, qui lui sert de salle à manger. Maintenant il faut se creuser sa place parmi les cousins, dégager les deux ou trois tables de salons, donner des coups de pieds plus ou moins volontairement dans les piles de livres, retourner un chaudron pour s'y appuyer.

Il y a longtemps, Severus rangeait avec acharnement. D'abord par souci d'efficacité et ensuite parce que, quelque soit son âge et le lieu où il vivait, quelqu'un entrait chez lui et fouillait, que ce soit sa mère, les Maraudeurs, quelques Serpentards, Albus, et même des mangemorts. Parce qu'il appartenait sans cesse à quelqu'un d'autre, à sa famille, à sa Maison, à Voldemort, à la « Lumière ». Il devait toujours être sur le qui vive, irréprochable, intouchable. Mais maintenant, dit il, plus personne ne veut de lui -pour une fois qu'on lui fiche la paix, tant mieux. Alors Severus abandonne les objets sur son chemin, ne ferme plus les portes des armoires, ne redresse pas les cadres. Plus rien n'est fonctionnel, plus rien n'a de place définie. Les choses bougent, vivent en même temps que lui. Il lui arrive parfois de rester une où plusieurs heures immobile, meuble parmi les meubles, à écouter le bois craquer et les chats sauvages se battre au dehors. Et comme plus les années avances, moins ses yeux voient, comme il refuse de mettre des lunettes, sauf pour lire parfois, il se sent obliger d'explorer à nouveau son monde, de le toucher, de le sentir.

Comme toujours il n'apparaît pas avant que Remus ne se soit installé dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée et que Sirius se soit assis par terre, entre ses genoux et qu'il ait étendu ses propres jambes jusqu'à ce que la plante de ses pieds chauffent et se brûlent près du feu. Après quoi il entre, glissant plus que marchant, sans un bruit, presque fantôme. Chaque geste est gracieux et n'émet aucun son. Un verre devant chacun de ses invités, une goutte d'alcool pour éveiller les sens puis commence la danse. Pendant tout le repas, leurs voix seront basses et graves, égrenant des mots sans ordres et sans sens. Ce soir de toute façon, ils ne sont là que pour se vautrer dans une douceur et un confort presque obscènes.

Au fur et à mesure Severus leur pose les assiettes sur le ventre et sur les genoux. D'abord la fraîcheur de l'entrée souvent une salade aux légumes et aux épices. Puis le plat, tout aussi fin, fruit de longues heures de travail. Et le dessert bien sûr. Le seul bémol qu'il pourrait y avoir, c'est que tout est à l'eau. Severus ne boit jamais de vin, il n'aime pas particulièrement ça et d'ailleurs il n'a jamais appris à aimer. Alors c'est Remus, lui-même un fin connaisseur, qui lui apprend doucement. Il choisit la boisson, lui fait goûter dans sa propre coupe et lui raconte, son histoire, sa fabrication. Il lui donne des mots il lui donne un sens, une dimension. Pourtant, bientôt contre sa bouche, ce ne sera plus du verre, mais deux lèvres, puis deux autres. Puis deux corps qui se glisseront contre lui, contre sa peau, sous ses vêtements.

oOo

La semaine suivante, c'est chez Sirius que la magie opère. Sirius n'est pas un fin cuisinier, alors il se contente d'un repas à la bonne franquette, comme il en voyait chez James, comme il en rêvait chez lui. Un plat de pâtes, un mousse au chocolat, et le tour est joué. Mais même s'il a renié sa famille, Sirius est un aristocrate qui sait recevoir.

Sauf que son ombre et sa lumière ce sont la musique et les mots. Sirius contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, reçoit d'abord sur du classique. Le prélude de Bach souvent, parce que le violoncelle le fait frissonner. Mais la musique enchaîne, tantôt vive et joyeuse, parfois lente et mélancolique. Il aime l'inédit, n'hésite pas à en mettre. De vieux tubes ou de jeunes chanteurs. Parfois même, il s'installe au piano, seul rescapé des meubles Black, met à profit ses leçons, accompagne l'artiste, le dépasse, innove, joue juste et se force un peu à chanter faux parce qu'il ne se prend pas assez au sérieux pour essayer de chanter juste. Tout ça jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête, souvent sans raison. Et plus les chansons passent, plus le registre évolue parfois l'un, parfois l'autre, parfois entre les deux, parfois indéfinissable.

Il calcule ses chansons au millimètre. Il connait si bien ses convives. Après les banalités d'usages à l'apéritif, ils enchaînent sur un sujet sans importance, tel livre, telle chanson, mais plus souvent telle personne. Sirius jacasse, empilant bêtises et âneries, Severus attaque, alignant sarcasmes et cynisme, Remus abreuve, ajoutant détails et anecdotes. Sainte Trinité corrosive qui se moque d'elle-même comme elle se moque du reste du monde. Puis vient le sujet controversé, pour aller avec les plats souvent trop pimentés : leur passé, la politique du gouvernement ou encore les délires administratifs et vestimentaires d'Albus.

Comme ils sont incapables de se mettre d'accord, ni de faire des compromis, et que Remus aussi est capable de crier plus fort que les autres, Sirius s'arrange pour que son CD s'arrête pile au moment où ça dégénère. L'absence soudaine de musique les coupe, laisse un blanc. Le temps qu'un ange passe et emporte avec lui le bouillonnement de leur sang et leurs émotions trop vives. Après tout, Sirius est un égoïste. Avant, il savait qu'il devait placer un mot, une phrase, un geste à un endroit précis pour lancer une dispute ou une bataille et obtenir ainsi l'attention de ses amis et ennemis. Il sait aussi que désormais, s'il veut l'attention de ses amants, c'est à lui de placer le bon silence au bon moment pour lancer une caresse ou un baiser. Bien qu'il se soit délecté de ses combats de jeune homme, il préfère quand même ses ébats d'homme.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau CD prenne la suite, souvent avec une chanson stupide, que Sirius se fait un plaisir de reprendre à tue tête. Remus sourit, rit, Severus se moque, ne peut s'empêcher de battre la mesure du pied et l'humeur est au beau fixe pour attaquer le dessert. C'est au moment du café que Sirius entame son registre préféré, le jazz. Quand Ella Fitzgerald chante « Dream a little dream of me » il se lève, attrape d'une main la hanche de Severus, sa tasse dans l'autre, et enfouit le visage dans son cou en fredonnant. C'est Severus le premier qui se balance d'un pied sur l'autre, entraînant lascivement Sirius avec lui. Remus, lui est contre le dos de Sirius mais c'est surtout la voix d'Ella qui l'entraine et il ferme à demi les paupières pour regarder, spectateur bienveillant, la vapeur d'eau blanchâtre qui s'élève du café, aussi lascive qu'eux.

oOo

Le repas suivant se fait l'après midi chez Remus. Bien que vivant dans une maison qui ne vaut quasiment rien, il possède un trésor inestimable : une serre qu'il à réussi à construire au bout de longues années d'économies. Bien sûr c'est là que se déroule le repas. Parfois sur la table de jardin, parfois aussi en pique-nique, mais toujours cela se finit dans l'herbe entre les citronniers. La serre est bourrée d'arbres fruitiers jusqu'à la moelle. Des oranges, des raisins, des poires, des dattes, des figues –que Remus déguste comme un enfant, en perçant la peau du bout des ongles et en recueillant le jus dans le creux de sa paumes, comme un petit péché, accroupi entre les fougères et les buissons.

S'il fait généralement chaud dans la serre, il y a une brise magique qui circule et qui finit toujours par passer au centre de la serre où elle s'intensifie. Sirius le sait, et quand il vient, il s'y met pour capter cette brise. Sauf que le point où elle devient un peu plus fort se déplace dans la pièce, et Sirius le suit. Il crée donc une étrange chorégraphie composée de quelques pas chassés. Severus et Remus s'installent sur les chaises de jardin et l'observe pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux et les regarde avec un air absent, un sourire aux lèvres.

Remus mange beaucoup de fruit et de légumes mais compense généralement avec une viande ou un poisson cru. Remus, guidé par son instinct, varie les mélanges, l'audace est inscrite dans ses gênes de Gryffondor. Il est brouillon et ne saurait refaire deux fois la même recette. C'est pour cette raison que ses invités savourent, examinent, dissèquent presque, parce que chaque plat est unique. Chaque fois il fait mouche et c'est souvent dans un silence admiratif que le repas se déroule, ponctué par quelques phrases murmurées ou chuchotées, souvent axée sur la cuisine.

C'est toujours en chuchotant ou en murmurant qu'ils vont s'enlacer dans l'herbe, parfois secoués de rires brefs et discrets. Ils somnolent ou s'endorment, ou bien Remus lit un peu à haute voix parce que, selon Sirius, venir chez Remus sans lire un livre, c'est comme rencontrer un Potter bien coiffé. A ces moments là Remus caresse la nuque et la joue de Severus qui a posé la tête sur ses genoux, et Sirius peigne des doigts les brins d'herbes en regardant le ciel à travers la vitre.

oOo

Le dernier repas du mois n'existe pas vraiment. Ils sortent, mangent sur le pouce et sur les genoux, ils avalent ce qu'ils peuvent, des fruits sur le marché, des cochonneries dans un distributeur, parfois un restaurant, un Kebab, une pizzeria, parfois rien aussi, parce qu'ils n'ont pas envie de manger, parce qu'ils goûtent quelque chose d'indéfinissable et d'encore plus éphémère que la nourriture.

Ce jour là, ils font beaucoup l'amour, là où ils peuvent et sous toutes ses formes. Parce que c'est de l'amour, ça y est, enfin ils ont compris et ils n'hésitent pas à s'aimer un peu partout, parfois juste en entrelaçant leurs doigts, parfois en entrelaçant tout ce qu'ils peuvent entrelacer. Leur amour, personne n'en sait rien mais tout le monde le sait, parce que des fois ça paraît évident, et d'autres fois c'est absurde, parce qu'ils s'aiment comment ils se sont détestés, comme ils se sont battus. Sans règles.

* * *

_Mon dieu que c'est niais..._

_J'adore être une chochotte XD_

* * *


End file.
